2 folles ou comment rendre fous harry et drago
by les 2 folle fumeuse de ents
Summary: que se passe t'il quand 2 folles fumeuse de Ent arrive a poudlard?? que se passe t'il quand elle décide de sortir avec malefoy et potter pour les faire chier dans la joie et l'allégresse?? chap 8 upload!! r/r plizzz vive le blond sexy (drago) :D
1. brainstorming

Prélude : Braistorming (ou dans les coulisse de cette nouvelle fanfic fucker)  
  
Si vous avez un tempérament sage et réfléchi ou si vous êtes fragile du c?ur (et du cerveau) il vous est FORTEMENT déconseiller de lire cette fanfic : vous pourrier être traumatiser a vie (comme une certaine vache).  
  
Moi (la vache) et le joint philosophique, on s'emmerdait dans la joie et l'allégresse. Alors on s'est dit : On va faire une fanfic encore plus fucker que tout les autres. plus péter que celle que moi et la dinde on écrit. ca va être dur, très dur.  
  
Le joint me donne des idée. débile. NON !! NEVER JE NE SERAIT PO LA BLONDE DE HARRY !!!!!!! (oublie ca toute suite géné, sinon je dévoile ton surnom au monde entier. LA menace)  
  
Geneviève - J'ai peur.Ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!! Je veux po que le monde sache mon surnom, je te claque.hihihi.  
  
Camille - Protègeons les vache de se monde.  
  
** Bon, pour tout ceux qui comprenne pas Camille=la vache anarchique, Geneviève=Géné ou le joint philosophique..**  
  
Geneviève - je consent a être sa blonde. (torture suprême) Mais tu sera celle de Malefoy.  
  
Camille - mmmh. Attend je réfléchis.. Bon ok c d'accord! Pasque g toujours voulu être une Serpentard. (Go slytherin, GO!!)  
  
Geneviève - Mais comment embarquer dans la fanfic. Et surtout, comment devenir leurs blondes.??  
  
Camille - Endormons nous et arrivons par la barbe de Hagrid!! (gros smile)  
  
Geneviève - NON!! C po assez original. trouve d'autre chose sinon ce midi on va bouffé du steak!!  
  
Camille - NON!! Ne manger pas les vache!!  
  
Geneviève - Pk on est po deux grain de gazon qui s'épanouisse dans le terrain de poudlard ??  
  
Camille - o.O (traumatiser a vie) aucun commentaire. je ne la connais plus.  
  
Re-Camille - Si tu veux po sortir avec harry, ben i peut sortir avec sa chouette si tu veux !! ^_^  
  
Geneviève - Non, c po assez perver. il faut de la perversion dans la vie!  
  
Camille - Bon, ben. On peut prendre un bout de bois dans la forêt pis l'agiter joyeusement pis le magicobus va arriver nous recueillir. pis (dans la joie et l'allégresse toujours) on va décider d'aller a poudlard pour niaiser les perso de Harry Potter !!  
  
Geneviève - Ok!! Mais on doit être des sorcière..  
  
Camille - Ouais! Des sorcière non-avouer!  
  
** Bon, on va arrêter ca la. dans la joie et l'allégresse!! Pis on va commencer la fic pour de vrai cette après-midi**  
  
Gros bizoo a tous le monde !! 


	2. quan le joint se join

Mouhahaha!! (Rire sadique de la vache)  
  
Chapitre 2 (en fait c plus le premier. mais pour po vous mélanger on va dire que c le 2ème) : Le joint se joint a toi.  
  
Dans une joyeuseté joyeuse, le joint, la vache et la dinde marchaient joyeusement dans la forêt près du chalet de la dinde. La dinde vu son Ent parlant (un ent c un arbre qui parle dans le seigneur de anneaux pis dans une de mes fanfic (la super revanche d'arwen) mireille (alias la dinde) s'amuse follement (et joyeusement) a les fumer. c un peu comme du pot mais en plus fort.) et alla le rejoindre pour parler avec lui dans la joie et l'allégresse.  
  
Geneviève - L'orientation sexuelle de mirou ne nous regarde pas.  
  
Camille - . Fuyons!!  
  
Deux mètre plus loin, les deux folles en fuite trouvent un bâton étrange.  
  
Camille - Je trouve un bâton étrange!  
  
Geneviève - Stupide, on est dans la forêt. C sur que on peut trouver un bout de bois.  
  
Camille - (se met la le faire tourner et s'en sert pour menacer geneviève qui l'énerve) ta yeule sinon je te .  
  
Mais camille ne peut finir sa phrase car elle failli être écraser par quelque chooooose!!  
  
Camille - Une chooose veut m'écraser!!  
  
Geneviève (toute stressé) C le magicobus!!  
  
Mireille - Gentil petit arbre!! Tu es mon ami. ^_^ (trop conne pour se rendre compte qui a un autobus a coté d'elle. bon ok, la vrai raison c qu'elle n'est po une sorcière mais nous on préfère la première raison)  
  
** Mireille, si tu li cette fanfic, sache que on t'aime bcp!! C juste que on profite de ta folleritude, pour ce servir de toi comme tête de turc!! On t'm fow fow fow!!**  
  
Geneviève - Trop cool!!! On est des sorcières!!! Hihihi!  
  
Conducteur - Bienvenue dans le magicobus! Ou aller vous??  
  
Geneviève et Camille (se regarde d'un regard sadique) : le chemin de traverse!!  
  
** on arrête d'écrire le temps de faire un super d'ébat sur un bout dans le 5ème livre (la prophétie pour ceux qui l'on lu) et de changer de CD (avant : linkin park, maintenant : Craig David)**  
  
Camille - Bye mireille !  
  
Geneviève - Bye mirou!  
  
Mireille - Beau petit arbre de mon c?ur chéri! Moi aussi je t'aime! . Ou les filles sont parties??!!  
  
******  
  
Arriver dans la joie et l'allégresse (patate, patate!) au chemin de traverse les fille découvre soudainement qu'elle n'on pas d'argent pour payer le magicobus.  
  
Camille - Soudain!  
  
Geneviève - Merde. Euh. c qu'on peut po vraiment vous payer  
  
Conducteur - Je me vois dans l'obligation de.  
  
Camille - Cool ! Merci, à la prochaine!!  
  
Les deux folles fuirent follement (et joyeusement) comme des folles (qu'elles sont) vers la première boutique qu'elles virent (olivanders)  
  
Olivanders - Bravo, vous êtes mon 10 000 000 clients! Vous gagner une bourse de 10 000 gallions d'or!!  
  
Camille - Coool!! I faudrait penser a rembourser le magicobus.  
  
Geneviève - Ben oui, c ca. Un jour.  
  
Camille - Bon, je pense qu'on ferait mieux de s'acheter une baguette pis après on va aller déposer notre or a gringotts  
  
Olivanders - Bon commençons.  
  
Vous penser que harry avait pris du temps pour trouver ca baguette?? Ben c pasque vous nous avez po vu. environs 3 fois plus de temps pour chacune des deux filles. surtout pour Camille qui avait un peu de difficulté avec une baguette.  
  
** pendant que j'y pense, juste vous avertir que notre fic se passe au début du 5ème livre alors luna n'existe pas et la personne qui est morte est encore vivante (JOIE!!)**  
  
Olivanders - Étrange, étrange. ces filles on pris les deux meilleures baguettes de mon magasin. plus puissante que celle du Dark Lord et de Harry Potter.  
  
**********  
  
Camille -Joie et allégresse!!  
  
Geneviève - Patate!! Allons dans la joie déposer notre argent!  
  
*************** fin!  
  
Suite dans le prochain chapitre (NON!! On le savait po.)  
  
. JOIE!!  
  
La vache vous propose d'aller sur w.dromadaire.com/ladindequichante/home pour déconner avec nous! 


	3. horreur a Gringott! ou quand on a vu har...

Crunch, crunch! Bouffons joyeusement! Les vache au pouvoir!!!Les joints sont d'une impotance capitale ds la vie !!!  
  
Bon, passons aux choses sérieuse (!) de la vie.  
  
Le chapitre 3 - le plan diabolique des filles diaboliquement folles!  
  
Camille - Joie! On voudrait s'ouvrir un compte!  
  
Bonhomme laid (gobelin) - Et sous quel nom??  
  
Camille - William Turner!  
  
Geneviève - Vous avez devant vous le parfait exemple de fille traumatiser par le film « pirate of Caribbean »  
  
Camille - Et complètement folle de Orlando Bloom mais ça c juste un détail.  
  
Geneviève - qu'il est chou (regard sensuel)  
  
Bonhomme très laid - Avec un ou deux exemplaire de la clé??  
  
Geneviève - Ben la. 2 voyons!!  
  
Camille - Duh! Je te fais po confiance! Juste une !!  
  
Geneviève - (regard meurtrier a la Valérie) Moi non plus je te fais po confiance!  
  
Camille - (qui veut po finir en steak haché) bon ok, deux clé!  
  
Soudain, les folles virent quelque chose. de traumatisant.  
  
Harry - Soudain!  
  
Camille - HAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Ca fait vraiment peur!!!  
  
Geneviève - oooooooooh ! i faut l'excuser, c une erreur de la nature!  
  
Camille - Je sais maintenant pourquoi ses parents sont mort. ils sont mort de honte.  
  
Geneviève - Ouais, ta raison!  
  
Camille - Idée géniale! G un super plan!!  
  
Geneviève - ?? k, c koi??  
  
Après que Camille se soit expliquer :  
  
Geneviève - Ok, mais je prend malefoy!  
  
Camille - ah NEVER!! C moi qui a eu l'idée fac c moi qui prend Malefoy!  
  
Geneviève - OK, ok. torture extrême . Mais i va falloir que je travaille plus fort pour le 'dé-niaiser'.  
  
Camille - Mouhahaha!! Je sens que un certain p'tit blond va bientôt regretter d'être venu au monde!!  
  
Geneviève - Anarchique Camille est de retour!!  
  
Camille - Mouhaha! The return of the Cow spykédélique!!  
  
Soudainement, un hibou a les agressa sauvagement.  
  
Hibou - Soudain!  
  
Camille - HHAAAAAAAAA !! Aider moi !! G un hibou accrocher a mes cheveux!!  
  
(imaginer un folle courant partout avec un hibou sur la tête = C'est moi!!)  
  
Geneviève - Regarde, il a des lettres accrocher a ses pattes!  
  
Camille - Ote ce hibou de ma tête!!  
  
Dès que Geneviève vola au secours de la pauvre Camille et pris les lettres, le hibou s'envola vers d'autre cieux (?!).  
  
Camille - g mm po eu peur!!  
  
Geneviève - (regard croche) t sur??... ha cool! Des lettre de poudlard!!  
  
Camille - (qui lisait sa lettre) Chère miss Poirier, nous somme fière de. blablablabla.  
  
Geneviève - (qui lisait elle aussi) Chère miss Savaria, nous somme fière de .. Blablabla!  
  
Camille - Coool!! On est accepter a poudlard!!  
  
Geneviève - . Fuck, je viens de réaliser quek chose.  
  
Camille - koi??  
  
Geneviève - ben on est en 5ème année. pis cette année là c la plus dure a cause des OWLS (. je pense que c Buse en français)!  
  
Camille - Ouais. kes ca fout??  
  
Geneviève - Sti de lente! On connaît po un sort! Stupide!  
  
Camille - Gueule moi po après! G mi mon cerveau a off!  
  
Geneviève - . en espérant qu'on est doué.  
  
Camille - allons acheter nos fournitures dans la joie et l'allégresse!  
  
Geneviève - Patate!  
  
*********** Juste pour ceux et celle qui pourrait nous connaître et/ou s'imaginer des chose durant la fanfic. c juste des caricature de nous, pas nos vraie personnalité.  
  
Joie et allégresse pour tous!!!  
  
Bye  
  
Fumer tous des Ents, c bon pour le moral!  
  
La vache anarchique et le joint philosophique!! 


	4. vive le sexy petit blond

Enfin l'apparition apparemment du joyeux Malefoy.  
  
Chapitre 4 : Apparition du prince charmant de Camille  
  
Geneviève - bon on commence tu Fleury et Botts.  
  
Camille - D'accord ma complice! (smile)  
  
En entrant dans la librairie, les 2 folles voient Malfoy en train d'acheter ses livres d'école.  
  
Malefoy - Vous me semblez confuses.  
  
Camille - nous devons acheter nos livres d'école pour Poudlard mais on sait po trop ou les trouver.  
  
Malefoy - Montrer-moi vos listes, je vous aiderai. En passant mon nom est Malefoy.  
  
Camille - (camille dans son fort intérieur : je le savait déjà, oh toi, mon petit blond sexy) Mon nom est Camille, et elle c'est Geneviève. Voici notre liste, nous avons la même .  
  
Malefoy - Vous avez des livres de plusieurs niveaux, vous êtes nouvelles?  
  
Geneviève - Nous nous somme faites renvoyer de nos précédentes écoles.  
  
Malefoy - Pour quelle raison???  
  
Camille - ben, moi j'était a Durmstrang mais le directeur n'a pas supporter que je martyrise les première années (sourire sadique) !  
  
Geneviève - Moi, c'était Beauxbatons et je crois que la directrice n'a pas apprécié que j'aie couché avec la moitié des élèves masculins du collège.  
  
Malefoy - Dans ce cas.  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard les 2 folles avaient tout les livres. le reste de l'achat des fournitures se passa sans encombre, puis les folles se procurèrent 2 éclair de feu, une paire de miroir communicants (comme celui de sirius),2 capes d'invisibilité, 1 harfang des neiges, un singe( pour Camille), et un serpent ( pour Geneviève).  
  
Voici l'exemple pour le marchand de balai. on l'a cruiser ( on est des déesses hyper belles. la vache - Ben oui, c sur!) et on l'a hypnotiser en lui faisant croire qu'il nous avait promis un éclair de feu gratos (sourire sadique de la vache). Camille a pris le no 13, et Geneviève le no 69 (hihihihi).  
  
*** la vache - Franchement, géné. tss tss tss***  
  
Demandez moi po pourquoi.mais sa a l'aire que les 2 folles (alias nous) ont eu le temps de s'acheter un joli loft en plein c?ur de Londres, qui est soit disant très joli et très près a accueillir des gothiques.  
  
Le lendemain, Camille et Geneviève reçurent une lettre de Poudlard leur permettant d'utiliser leur magie pour s'entraîner en vue de leurs cours de l'année.  
  
Camille - AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!! GÉNÉ AIDE MOI!!!! Ya encore un hibou après mes cheveux!!!  
  
Bien évidemment, elles eurent vite fait de rattraper leur retard et de prendre de l'avance dans toutes les matières.  
  
Camille - Nous allons être meilleures qu'Hermione si sa continue!!!  
  
Geneviève - Mais voyons, nous pouvons déjà concurrencer avec tout le monde.nous avons déjà dépassé le niveau de nos livres.  
  
Camille - J'ai hâte de faire souffrir tous ces pauvres innocents de Poudlard.  
  
Geneviève - Et moi de même, mouhahahaha, comme la méchanceté s'empare de nous. (sourire sadique)  
  
Camille - Mais il ne fait pas oublier que notre but principal n'est pas d'obtenir des Buse mais bien de faire chier Harry et Drago.  
  
************Ceci est un chapitre complété par le joint qui souhaite que la vache le ponctue de sarcasme de joie et de rire, et même peut-être le rallonge.(J'ai plus d'inspiration pour la fin, aidez moi quelqu'un.)  
  
La Vache - SUPER-VACHE a la rescourse!***************  
  
Camille - Sourire sadique!!  
  
Geneviève - ta l'air joyeuse aujourd'hui, c po normal!  
  
Camille - Ques tu veux dire ??  
  
Geneviève - Ben d'habitude t po trop joyeuse. t plus du genre « énerver moi po pis je vous énerverais po »  
  
Camille - Ouais. Ben chus joyeuse pasque devine quoi.!  
  
Geneviève (vraiment tanné) - ben accouche!  
  
Camille - Drago a pris une chambre dans la mm auberge que nous.  
  
Geneviève - Cool  
  
Camille - Ben c po tout, harry en a pris une dans l'hotel juste a coté!!  
  
Geneviève - (décu) ouaisssssss......  
  
Camille - aller, fait po cet air la! Soie joyeuse, tu va pouvoir commencer a faire le plan!  
  
Geneviève - (sur le bord de vomir) Ne me parle plus de harry, ca me donne mal au c?ur!!  
  
********** ben la le chapitre est vraiment fini.  
  
message a géné : je serait surement po la la semaine prochaine. si je peut venir en ville je vais t'appeler!  
  
Message a mirou : slu patate! Comment tu trouve notre fic?? Mouhahaha!  
  
*************** 


	5. tu me donnes envie de vomir

Le joint dans son fort interrieur « Camille va me tuer, Camille va me tuer », désolé Cam si mon chapitre te plait pas c juste que j'ai trop envie de faire souffrir Harry « le pauvre petit con le balafré, l'idiot qui me donne envie de vomir ». Surtout allez pas penser que je fait du favoritisme, personne est assez méchant avec lui il faut bien une première.  
  
Chapitre 5 : tu me donnes envie de vomir  
  
En passant pour les fans de Harry lisez pas sa ça vas vous démoraliser.  
  
Camille toujours un peu sadique répète le nom de Harry et deviner ce qui arrive ensuite, hein, ben Geneviève commence a burfer (dégobier si vous préférer) partout.(ouach chu ben dégelasse a soir.)et après 10 minutes de ce spectacle horrible tout vas mieux.  
  
Cam : je crois que tu dit vrai il te donne envie de vomir. (gros sourrir amusé)  
  
Gen : ouais, ben on ferrait mieux de nettoyer sa avec un sort j'ai mon cota de dégout pour la journée.  
  
Camille viens a la rescousse avec un magnifique sort.  
  
Cam : Cleanwash! (note de l'auteur : c vraiment laid j'avais po de meilleure idée)  
  
Gen : merci (air dégouté), bon discutons de notre plans. on devient leurs petites amies, et on s'arrange pour faire sortir des petits détails qu'il n' ont pas envie que tout le monde connaisse en ayant un gourde autre que nous qui aurrait pu tout raconter, on brouille les pistes quoi, sa te va.  
  
Cam : à la perfection.  
  
Gen : en espérant que son haleine fétide ne m'accablera pas trop (ohhhh! Les grand mots)  
  
Cam : Je l'espère moi aussi, bien que tu sois très bien (hihihi, j'aime me lancer des fleurs) sa le ferrait fuir.  
  
Une heure plus tard les filles sortent de leur chambre et rencontrent Harry.  
  
Gen : Bonjour, comment tu t'appelles? (et oui on s'est pas encore présenté au connard frigide(pour les pov ti qui ont pas de vocab. Sa veut dire qui aime pas le sexe))  
  
Harry : Harry, et vous?  
  
Gen : Moi, c'est Geneviève (si je prend de la place c que je doit le cruiser donc Cam se cache de l'odeur de chiasse et de cette face a faire peur(je vous l'avais dit fans de Harry à s'abstenir)) et elle c'est Camille, on rentre a Poudlard cette année.  
  
Harrichou(j'ai le gout de l'appeler comme sa je trouve ça débile) :Je vous y est jamais vu, (on s'y attendait pas dutout)vous rentrez en quelle année.car vous me semblez un peut agées pour être en 1ère  
  
Gen : (Camille fuit toujours l'horreur embulante) 5e .(en plus on a jusse 14, mais c pour les biens de l'histoire)  
  
Harrichou :Ou avez-vous fait vos cours.  
  
Gen :(Cam est toujours ds le même cas)mois je les ai fait a beauxbâtons, mais je ne pouvait plus endurer les moqueries (on va dire qu'on est des bonnes menteuses)  
  
Cam :( qui daigne enfin parler a l'annus(oh, l'insulte))moi aussi j'était dans ce cas la à Durmstrang(je préfèrerai écouter du evanescence que de parler à LA MERDE(hein patate je te connais bien,non))  
  
Harridounet(un autre surnom HORRIBLE) : j'espère que vous serez a Grinfondor, c'est ma maison.  
  
Gen : mais nous aussi nous le souhaitons. (pauvre petit porrige zoophile)  
  
Les deux filles peuvent enfin fuir la moufette.  
  
Gen : je sais pas si je vas avoir réussir a survivre avec ÇA (air de dédain(chu très inspirée par Muzion, si vous connaissez pas c'est super bon))  
  
Cam : Fait comme toujours couche avec quelqu'un d'autre, sa t'a jamais dérangée en plus tu l'aimes pas.  
  
Gen : J'avoue, (Cam tu comprend que sa veut dire qu'on doit introduire un autre perso complice pervers pour sa tout spécialement, je me charge des actes. tu sais ce que je veut dire)j'adorerai tout spécialement, je coucherai quand même pas juste avecun puceau qui sera jamais doué (elle voit tout sa elle).et je pense a sa on pourrait mettre Drago complice.( message subliminale a ma patate favorite toute gothique)il nous aiderait beaucoup et je me sentirait beaucoup plus à l'aise.tu veut quand même pas que je meurs.  
  
Cam : ( je choisi que tu ames beaucoup l'idée puisque si je me trompes pas toi aussi tu aimes beaucoup Drago et tu hais Harry)J'adore ton idée si on se concertre sur un seul des 2 ont va lui faire beaucoup plus de mal.  
  
Ma vache anarchique pardonne moi, il faut pas que tu prévoie me tuer, se serait pas bon pour toi, de toute façon je suis convaincue que tu aime beaucoup.ne me tue pas . la vie est trop courte. non ne me tue pas. nnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnn !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Le complot continu, modifié par le fait qu'on aime vraiment Drago.  
  
Camille : Avec ta perversion(c un mot un petit peu trop compliqué pour venir de toi.(ce que je suis méchante)) et ma frustration sa va certainement pas être une année ennuiyant, beaucoup plus qu'a Régina avec votre "Sexy monsieur Vaillancourt", fallait que je le plogue.(et oui vous vous rappelez on ment a tout le monde on est du monde moldu)  
  
Gen : J'avoue, je croit pas que c'est la folle intello (je t'aimes Bob, mon lapin français, toute plein de virginité Valérienne pas volée par Igor, du moins pas encore) et l'autre qui a complètement disjonctée (Tu sais Mireille je t'aimes et je te doit beaucoup (le fait de m'accepter très débile et déséquilibrée)), non mais.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
C court je sais mais déjà que Cam va être frustrée contre moi j'en ajouterai pas plus et je me suis un peu défoulé sur l'espèce de moufette balafré, d'anus étiré (on se demande par quoi), de zoophile, de con frigide... haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! sa fait du bien de l'insulter ce pauvre petit porridge.  
  
J'espère que tu aime quand même.en plus c un chapitre très lond que j'ai pondu( bon comparé au autre(je suis sceptique avec moi-même))  
  
C pas assez méchant donc je lance un appel à ceux qui ont des noms méchant envers le petit Prodige Potty. des insultes très très très méchantes.  
  
Mouhahahahahahahahahaha  
  
Je suis sadique  
  
Tournade101: En passant si t'aime pas le sujet grosse bitch t'a juste a pas lire ou bien te fermer ; la trappe hello pauvre conne on cherche a lire ce qu'on aime si t'es qu'une pauvre folle histérique ferme ta geule et laisse nous tranquille. et c un message pour tout les autres petits pauvres con et connes immatures qui envoient des critique si peu constructives par la suite vous allez pus le faire parce que je ( le joint philosophique) vais perdre 2 minutes pour ( dans la joie et l'allégresse) insulter l'imbécile qui a mis cette review ben conne (c po que sa me fait plaisir d'insulter ceux qui font sa mais si) je m'amuse tout joyeusement mais c pas une raison pour en envoyer mais je vais me faire une joie d'exécuter ma menace, (hein cam je suis fidèle a mes menace, hihihi, tu te rappelle les claques sur la tête)mais c sa, mange de la merde tournade101, va donc te faire enculer par la même occasion. 


	6. le pacte avec le blond sexy

Chapitre 6  
  
Patatons en c?ur!!! Vu que nous sommes des diables diaboliquement diabolique (mouhaha), nous diaboliquons en c?ur notre fanfic avec plein d'idée spykédélique! Moi (la vache) a des idée . hihihi. comment dire. complêtement folle!!( merde cam tu deviens de plus en plus cochone j'aurais jamais attendu sa de toi)  
  
(réponse de cam - C la mauvaise influence de toi!!!)  
  
en pensant, pour ceux et celle qui pense qu'on en fume du bon. Ben non! C notre état 'normal', on a po de cash a perdre pour ca. pis de toute façons je préfère les ents!  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
en sortant de l'auberge, les 2 folles firent la rencontre avec un dieux, les gars le plus cute de la terre, ZE best on the world (CAMILLE, LÂCHE LE CLAVIER!!!! Mais je suis totalement d'accord avec toi - Géné)  
  
Bon ok. je recommance. En sortant de l'auberge, les 2 folles fire la rencontre avec un certain petit blondinet sexy nommer Drago Malefoy.  
  
Camille - (big smile) Hey! Salut Drago! Ca boom???  
  
Malefoy - ??????????? (genre malefoy qui se demande quel sorte de folle c'est mais aussi étonner de se faire appeler « drago ».)  
  
Geneviève - Malefoy, (camille refuse que géné l'appelle « drago ») on a une question a te poser (faux-air innocent).  
  
Malefoy - Koi?  
  
Geneviève - On aimerait savoir si tu voudrait nous aider pour faire chier harry.  
  
(air maléfique des 2 ex-moldue)  
  
Malefoy - Et comment compter vous faire ca?  
  
Camille - Secret professionnel. Tout ce qu'on peut te dire c qu'on va te donner des infos VRAIMENT personnelle sur lui. Tu pourras faire ce que tu veut avec. Comme l'emmerder par exemple.  
  
Geneviève - En fait tu DOIS le faire chier. pasque sinon tout nos effort vont avoir servit a rien. (ouach! Coucher avec harry pour rien. :( povre Géné.)  
  
Malefoy - Ben. je dois réfléchir.  
  
Camille - Ta 5 seconde drago. Sinon c'est tant pis pour toi.  
  
Malefoy - D'accord, j'accepte!  
  
Camille - Ta yeule toi! G dis 5 seconde fac i faut attendre 5 seconde.  
  
1. 2. 3. 4. 5.  
  
Malefoy - J'accepte.  
  
Les 2 folles - Coooooooollll!!!!! (rire diabolique de géné)  
  
Geneviève - Mais tu va devoir en échange nous aider pour kek p'tit trucs.  
  
Malefoy - Comme???  
  
Camille - Comme faire apparaître un espèce de clone d'une potion...  
  
Malefoy - Un espèce de clone?????  
  
Camille - Ben. quelqu'un a l'apparence humaine. mais qu'on peut controler a notre guise.  
  
Malefoy - mmmmh. ca pourrait être possible.  
  
Camille - Aller drago. si te plait. (face cute)  
  
Malefoy - (soupir) Ok.  
  
Geneviève - YESSSSS, yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssss!!!!!!!! (on se demande pk.)ta ta taaaaaaammmm (danse de la victoire)..  
  
Camille - Laisse la faire, elle a . certaine motivation personnelle. j'ai faim, pas toi?? On va manger?? (air subtile)  
  
** . cette phrase est principalement baser sur le faits que les 2 auteurs on faim.**  
  
Malefoy - Euh. ouais... ok.. On va où??  
  
Camille - (sourire mi-sadique, mi-je-ne-suis-qu'une-povre-fresh-qui-te- cruise) n'importe ou. je connais pas encore bien le coin.  
  
Et camille partit avec Drago durant que geneviève continuait a faire la danse de la victime.  
  
Harry - heu. ques que tu fait au milieu de la rue??  
  
Par malchance. et la surprise d'entendre la voie de l'anus étiré, la folle dansante tombe dessus.(ds sa tête merde je me retrouve sur cette merde.)  
  
Gen - salut Harry. je suis totalement désolée.( je vais me lever au plus sacrant).  
  
Harry- sa va bien.  
  
Gen - non. c la baguette de mon amie qui est par terre. je vais vite aller la retrouver avant qu'elle ne se serve de la mienne. bye.(yes ya tout gobé)  
  
Tous en c?ur petit lecteur, on ferme les yeux et on imagine une folle qui cours au plein milieu la rue dans la joie et l'allégresse et qui crie « la vache(camille). ou est tu???? ».  
  
******************************************************* c tout. hihihi  
  
alors a+ et merci a tous ceux qui nous on envoyer des reviews.. sauf Tournade101. ON T'EMMERDE DANS LA JOIE!!!!!!!! ET L'ALLÉGRESSE BIEN SUR. 


	7. fuite de géné et enguelage camilledragoc...

Chapitre 7  
  
Il était une fois, un Drago qui se sentait VRAIMENT mal a l'aise a cause d'une folle qui l'observait bizarrement tout en (TA YEULE GÉNÉ! JE VEUX PO METTRE DES MOTS TROP. QUI DEMANDE TROP DE CELLULE GRISE A L'ACTION! - C PO DE MA FAUTE SI TON CERVEAU EST DÉFAILLANT MA CHÈRE!!! ** les auteurs se battre entre elle. c normal.**) tout en buvant son café.  
  
Malefoy - Arrête de me regarder comme ca!  
  
Camille - Comme quoi??  
  
Malefoy - Comme ca!!  
  
Camille - Ben je te regarde comme je veux, espèce de pure blood!  
  
Malefoy - c supposer être une insulte??  
  
Camille - ... ben... oui......  
  
Malefoy - En 2k, toi tu look pas comme une sang pure. regarde comment tu est habiller!!  
  
Camille - YO! Les vêtement de skate c ben plus confortable que les affreux linges de sorciers!  
  
Malefoy - Skate???? Wazz that shit????  
  
Camille - TA YEULE OSTI DE P'TIT CON SNOB!!! Le skate c un sport moldue full coool, ben plus que le quidditch à la con.  
  
Malefoy - A vouais? Pis c quoi le skate?  
  
Camille - CA! (lui fout sa planche sous le nez) pis tu roule dessus (dans la joie et l'allégresse).  
  
Malefoy - Et pourkoi tu connais un sport moldu??  
  
Camille - ben.... c pasque... heuu...  
  
Geneviève - (qui a l'air full essouffler) PITIER!!!! SAUVER MOI!! C vu un nerdz a lunette traumatisant!!!  
  
Camille - Qui ca??? Olivier?? ** Olivier est un nerdz a lunette qu'on voit des fois dans le bus. l'ancien kick a la vache. ANCIEN!!!**  
  
Geneviève - Non, pire!  
  
Camille - Ca existe??!!  
  
Geneviève - OUIIIIIIIII!!!!!!! Un certain balafré!!  
  
Camille - Povre toi! Assit toi, drago va te payer un café!  
  
Malefoy - Mais .  
  
Geneviève - Merci drago!  
  
....long silence...  
  
Geneviève - kes vous avez?? Vous avez l'air bizarr.  
  
Camille - Demande au Pur Blood.  
  
Malefoy - je parlerais po a ta place espèce d'amoureuse des moldues.  
  
Camille - G JAMAIS DIT QUE J'AIMAIS LES MOLDUE!!!! Juste que j'aimais le skate.  
  
Geneviève - Bon, tu la énerver avec ton foutu skate??  
  
Camille - Po de ma faute, yavait juste a po dire que je m'habillais mal.  
  
Geneviève - Ben la c sur que si tu a fait ca, malefoy. Aller, on fume le ent de l'amitié !  
  
Camille - ouais!! Le ent de l'amitié!  
  
Malefoy - ?????????  
  
Camille - Je me demande si ca se fume, un saule cogneur.  
  
Geneviève - lol. i faudrait essayer.  
  
Malefoy - Esce que je suis vraiment snob??(air de chien battu)  
  
....silence... fou rire incontrôlable des folles...  
  
Camille - Ben la. si je dit « OSTI TU PUT LE RITZ » ca veut po dire nécessairement dire que tu put le ritz.  
  
Malefoy - Ben d'abord pk tu le dit??  
  
Geneviève - I faut pas chercher a comprendre Camille. Cette fille est trop bizarr.  
  
Camille - Bon ben c po tout ca. on a une potion a préparer, si tu peut la faire maintenant.  
  
Geneviève - yo le monde, g trouver son nom : IGOR!!! (on a une fixation sur le nom, pas sur le gars. rassure toi françis. de toute façon ya déjà une blonde.)  
  
Malefoy - Bizarr comme nom.  
  
Camille - c pasqu'on est bizarr  
  
*********************  
  
.. GROS MERCI A TOUS CEUX QUI NOUS ENVOYE DES REVIEWS!! Ca nous encourage bcp. 


	8. le vol

Voici en exclusivité, LE chapitre a geneviève. (ta tam)  
  
Chapitre 8 - Le vol.  
  
Le joyeux groupe sortis du café (TA YEULE, GÉNÉ!!) (Va chier, patate. chu un dicc. Embullant. et allègre sa sonne drole, bon. ) ( RE-TA YEULE, Géné!) dans la joie et l'allégresse et se dirigea vers l'auberge (Camille roulant sur son skate au grand malheur de géné et au plus grand malheur de malefoy). ** note de la vache - pour de vrai je suis vraiment poche en skate (j'embarque dessus pis je plante) mais j'm sa!**  
  
Malefoy - Je vous avertis d'avance : Cette potion est extrêmement compliquer, juste quelque sorcier très expérimenter on réussi a la faire et je ne possède que la moitié des élément nécessaire.  
  
Camille - Tu doutes de moi, Drago??  
  
Geneviève - Ben on a juste à acheter les ingrédients qui nous manquent.  
  
Malefoy - Aucun commerçant ne vous laisserais les acheter. Premièrement, il faut être majeur, deuxièmement, il faut une autorisation signé du ministère.  
  
Camille - FUCK! Osti de tabarnak que sa fait chier!  
  
Geneviève - il faudrait les voler.  
  
Camille - mais comment?  
  
Geneviève - hmm. Ben on pourrait faire diversion. Genre j'occupe le gars du magasin durant que vous aller dans l'arrière-boutique et vous voler ce qu'on a de besoin.  
  
Malefoy - Un plan pour se faire pogner, ca..  
  
Camille - Moi je suis complètement d'accord avec géné. Je suis sur qu'elle est capable « d'occuper » le vendeur.  
  
Malefoy - Non, mais.  
  
Camille - t po game de le faire avec nous?? (air full méprisant)  
  
Malefoy - C po ca.  
  
Camille - Le fameux Drago Malefoy a la chienne?? Tu me déçois, Drago.  
  
Malefoy - . c po ca.  
  
Camille - Viens géné, on a pu rien a faire ici. Tu vas te changer et moi je vais chercher la liste des ingrédients.  
  
** le personnage de geneviève est caricaturé. son apparence fictive ressemble a celle d'une nymphe celeste.**  
  
Geneviève - (sourire sadique) Ouais!  
  
Malefoy - Vous penser vraiment pouvoir réussir ca toute seule??  
  
Geneviève - Oui! :D  
  
Camille - Je sais pas. Tout ce que je sais c que je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un comme toi. Les peureux c pas mon genre.  
  
Les folles rentrèrent dans l'auberge en laissant dehors un malefoy trop estomaqué pour répondre aux provocations de Camille. Geneviève s'habilla le plus sexy que la mode sorcier style « esquimau en plein été » le permettait et Camille s'habille le plus sombrement possible afin de passer inaperçu.  
  
Geneviève - Savait tu qu'on est conne?? On a des CAPES D'INVISIBILITÉE!!  
  
Camille - Ouais, mais il verrait une porte s'ouvrir toute seule.  
  
Geneviève - ta juste a rentré en mm temps que moi.  
  
Camille - trop risquer que malefoy s'aperçoive qu'on a des capes.  
  
Geneviève - J'avoue, il ne doit pas tout savoir sur nous.  
  
Camille - .  
  
Geneviève - Quest que ta?? Ta la chienne??  
  
Camille - oui. Beaucoup. Mais regarde l'autre bord de la rue. Juste devant la boutique de l'apothicaire.  
  
Geneviève - Malefoy.  
  
Camille - Tu crois vraiment que le serpent c'était nécessaire?  
  
Geneviève - Ben ca va encore plus attirer l'attention sur moi. Pis toi, quest ta fait avec ton singe??  
  
Camille - Fuin?? Ben yé dans ma chambre. ** Fuin veut dire ténèbre en elfique**  
  
Geneviève - Je l'ai appelé Runya, ça veut dire flamme rouge en elfique. ** le mots en elfiques sont basé du sindarin de Tolkien.**  
  
Camille - Entre en premier. Je vais te rejoindre.  
  
Geneviève rentra dans la boutique en prenant bien soin de mettre Runya en valeur. L'effet fut immédiat : le vendeur suivant l'adolescente des yeux durant qu'elle se promenait entre les ranger.  
  
Camille rentrant a son tour durant que Geneviève s'approchait du vendeur (la vache - J'm po cette phrase. je sais po trop pk.). Camille n'eut aucun mal a rentré dans l'arrière-boutique tellement Geneviève occupait bien le commerçant (j'm encore moins cette phrase).  
  
Camille - Ah fuck! G oublier quel ingrédient i falait. chite c Géné qui a garder la feuille!! Osti qu'on est dans la marde. Bon.. Ques que je fout. je peut po partir sans rien prendre. mais si j'en oubliais un??? Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.  
  
Soudain, camille eut une illumination soudaine!  
  
Camille - Soudain! Ouais. g juste en prendre un peu de tout.  
  
La folle remplis son sac des différents disponible.  
  
Camille - Ouach! Des poils de nez de géants. au moins ca vient po de d'autre place.  
  
L'adolescente ressortis (subtilement bien sur, je suis TRÈS subtile) de la pièce et pris un objet au hasard et alla voir le vendeur pour le payer.  
  
Camille - bonjour, je voudrait acheter cet objet. (regard subtile vers géné)  
  
Vendeur - Juste ca? C'est deux noises.  
  
Camille paya et sorti du magasin, suivit de près par Geneviève.  
  
Geneviève - g acheter tous ce que je pouvait. Toi, tu a tout??  
  
Camille - Ca devrait. je ne me souvenait plus de rien alors g tout pris.  
  
Geneviève - Osti que tu es conne!  
  
Camille - Assez, oui.  
  
La conne en question se retourna vers Malefoy pour lui montrer le sac et lui faire un fuck you accompagner d'une grimace joyeuse avant de suivre geneviève qui s'en allait en direction de l'hotel.  
  
********************************************** fin joyeuse de ce chapitre. la suite bientôt, gang de vous autres!! 


	9. le MAGNIFIQUE ET SUPER Igor

Chapitre 9. :La création d'Igor.  
  
Camille : On commence.  
  
Gen : Si sa te déranges po. on va utiliser des pinces!  
  
Camille - Nuance, TU va utiliser les pinces, moi je touche po a ca.  
  
Gen : Grosse conne. chu po ton elfe de maison tu va m'aider.  
  
Liste des ingrédiants  
  
-Sang des maîtres  
-Poils de nez de géant  
-Morve de troll  
-Larmes de licorne  
-Sang de dragon  
-Fois de rat  
-Excréments de licorne  
.  
  
Cam : Faut que je donne de MON sang!  
  
Gen : Té pas obligé. mais si tu le fait po il ne t'obéira pas!  
  
Cam : Juste une goutte alors??  
  
Gen : Bon commençons par faire bouillir l'eau.  
  
Les 2 folles continuèrent jusqu'au moment de donner le sang.  
  
Bon il faut 50 ml de sang.  
  
Cam : merde t'es folle. je donnerai jamais tout sa.  
  
Gen : c'est simple tu donne 1 goutte et moi les 49 autres!  
  
Cam : je conscent a en donner 5 gouttes!  
  
Gen : Bon va y!  
  
Camille donne 5 gouttes de son sang et Geneviève se fait un prise de sang et donne le reste du sang.  
  
Cam : Verse donc le sang sa me dégoutte.  
  
Geneviève s'exécute. après avoir brassé vigoureusement le mélange horrible, un homme blond en tenue d'Adam sort du chaudron. Camille est sur le bord de s'évanouir à cause d'Igor.  
  
********description physique d'Igor********  
  
Beau grand blond au yeux bleu saphir et au corps découpé au ciseaux!! (vous pouvez baver les filles, yé nu. faut-il vous le rappeller, donc on voit tout son physique avantageux et son « petit » instrument cadeaux d'on  
ne sait qui)  
(sourir béat des 2 auteurs) (et c po pass on trouve Igor beau qu'on a pris son nom valou et mirou en  
plus ya une blonde)  
  
Gen : Nom mais yé nu quand même. c po bcp. fait po ta petite nature toute chaste.  
  
Camille - Il faudrait lui mettre des vêtements.  
  
Geneviève - ouais. i faudrait.  
  
.....long silence........  
  
Les 2 folles lui on trouvé des sombres et lui ordonne de les mettre!  
  
Gen : Ton nom est Igor Giroux, tu vas devenir mon amant, mais avant tu doit te trouver un poste de prof a Poudlard et quand t'aura réussi tu nous reparle. puis et voilà tes papiers!!!  
  
Cam : Prend un air naturel s'il te plait!  
  
Igor s'en va et Malfoy le voit. sachant très bien qui il est la création des 2 folles. Il décide de rentrer dans leur chambre!  
  
Gen : Salut le froussard.  
  
Malfoy : Je m'excuse. je ne vous savait pas aussi manipulatrices.  
  
Camille - Yo, je m'excuse, on est po manipulatrices, juste intelligente!  
  
Malfoy : En passant, je m'excuse j'essayerait de ne plus me fâcher contre vous. (merde peut importe qui que se soit tout le monde devrait les craindre même le seigneur des ténèbres, je suis pas assez con pour qu'elles m'haissent!!!)  
  
***************************************************** Mireille on veut pas te perdre. ne te re-saoule pas au saké. et ne resaute pas sur la haie. cette foit si elle ne te protègera pas. 


End file.
